rugrats_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Runaway Angelica
Runaway Angelica is a Season 2 episode of Rugrats. Its sister episode is King Ten Pin. It aired on April 4, 1993. Plot After being sent to her room for ruining Drew's office, Angelica runs away--all the way to Tommy's house. - Description from Klasky Csupo. Recap Angelica is making paper garlands in Drew's office. The printer malfunctions and gets jammed. Drew sees this when he opens the door and he yells at his daughter. Angelica says hello, but Drew warned Angelica of playing in Drew's office. Angelica says sorry, but Drew doesn't believe her, so he punishes her by making her stay in her room. Drew is happy that he punished Angelica, so he goes to tell Charlotte the good news. Charlotte didn't want Drew to go so hard on Angelica. In her room, Angelica throws a temper tantrum that she got punished. Angelica gets an idea that she should run away for payback. Angelica secretly exits her room with her things. Whenever she saw or heard Drew, she went to hide. Drew knew the broken tax machine, so Charlotte told him to use the one in the bathroom. Charlotte is on the phone with Jonathan. Angelica exits the house and she drives in a car. Just then, the police pulled up and Angelica thought she was gonna get arrested. Luckily, the police went farther. Then, Angelica talks with a little boy. Angelica drives away after a long talk. She wonders what Tommy and the others are doing, so she stops at Tommy's house. In the backyard, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil are laying on the grass, thinking about what to play. Tommy decides to play "Reptar", but Phil and Lil have a quarrel about who's going to play as Reptar and who's going to play as Baby Reptar. Just then, they hear a "psst" sound behind the bush. It was Angelica! Angelica told the babies all about the runaway. Angelica tells the babies to get her some cookies. The babies couldn't reach the cookies, so they gave Angelica some dog biscuits, which Angelica thinks are cookies. She says the taste great. Tommy told Angelica that the cookies were in a box with a dog on it. Then, Angelica discovers that she was eating dog biscuits and then yells at the babies and tells them to get her real cookies and other snacks. Drew says he’s going to visit Stu and Charlotte goes to check on Angelica and make sure she's still in her room. Just as she's about to turn the knob, Jonathan calls Charlotte. She walks away and talks to Jonathan. Meanwhile, Angelica is eating lots of snacks. Phil says Angelica ate all the dog biscuits as Spike looks in the box and finds no more biscuits, thanks to Angelica for eating them all. Then, it starts to rain. Everyone goes inside, but Angelica refuses, saying that if she goes in the house, Charlotte and Drew will see her, and her plan to run away will backfire. Angelica is left in the rain. She gets Spike out of his doghouse and Angelica budges in. She watches TV when the TV glitches. Just then, she sees her dad with Didi and Stu, laughing. Angelica exits the doghouse and Spike goes back in. Angelica can't believe why her dad is at Tommy's house. Angelica also can't believe why Drew is laughing. She can't believe what she had done. Angelica runs into the house, crying. She says sorry for all that she's done bad. Drew didn't know Angelica was gone, making Angelica stop crying. Drew forgives this and Angelica feels better again. The babies heard it all. But Angelica sprays water at them. The babies see that the rain has stopped. Spike is using Angelica's stuff in his doghouse. Trivia *In this episode, Angelica's favorite TV Show is Gilligan's Island. Category:Episodes Category:Rugrats Episodes Category:Season 2